Runner (Consti)
There goes my luck There goes my pride APPEARANCE Runner's scales were once a polished silver, coated in stripes the hue of fresh lavender, paired with eyes the color of fresh blood oranges. His underbelly seemed to give the illusion of deep space, a pure black with tiny stars of blues and purples to show the galaxies, his wings matching. This was his look no longer. Now, his spirit is a dull, dull grey, with ashy eyesockets, no wings or backlegs, giving him a naga-like appearance. He is always seen crying, the color spilling from his eyes down his cheeks. His body has a soft appearance, like he's blending into the environment. When he is angered, a blood red, toothy mouth splits down his neck, making the ghost a nightmare though he is purely a child. There goes everything that I’ve been working for all of my life PERSONALITY Runner is a extremely shy spirit, not usually showing himself unless he sees something in the dragon he's watching. Even when he was alive, he saw things no other dragons could in others, which as a ghost gave him a advantage. He gets spooked easily, his pale form spiking and vanishing. Runner is also angered as easily as spooked, and when one angers him, theres no redemption, they've lost his trust forever. When he was alive, however, he was much different. The hybrid was a strong, arrogant, all of the qualities of a good soldier. However, this exact thought was keen to be Runner's doom. There goes that dream And so it seems HISTORY Runner was born from a secret affair between a Nightwing and a Rainwing, long before the events that led to the rainforest took place. He was raised on the island, always dreaming of being a guard of the kingdom. When he was ten, however, he was denied the chance of being a guard. The reason? His father was a Rainwing. Runner was distraught at this. His dreams, shattered. However, his only goal from then onward was to find a way to make the queen allow him to join, to see his greatness. He agreed to go check on the deep insides of the volcano for this very reason. As the group grew closer to the mouth of the volcano, the scorching heat roared against his scales, but he didn't care. He was going to be Runnerwind of the Queen's Guard! No heat would deny him that. He was so lost in thought he never noticed the two younger Nightwings who were wresting coming so close they knocked him over, breaking one of his wings on impact, rendering him unable to fly. And down he fell. There goes the days and nights awakened fighting thoughts of losing TRIVIA - Runnerwind is loosely based off of Swiftpaw from Warriors - Consti likes to think that Runner is somehow related to Magnificent - Runner's underbelly can actually change colors, he just never knew or tried, not knowing he was a hybrid in the beginning and in the end honestly didn't care. Runner's grave is empty, meaning he can never pass into the afterlife. However, his father every year on his birthday places Forget-Me-Nots on his grave. Maybe everything I learned before today was just a waste What if everywhere I felt that I belonged was not my place GALLERY And it worked Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Deceased Characters